bestghoulfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Flesh
General Information ' Name:' The Flesh, or just Flesh (born: Kim Ho-Jun, 김호준) Age/Birthdate: Born May 9, 2050; 27 when the bombs hit Prewar Occupation: Stuntman for low budget action hero films Postwar Occupation: Combat Zone contestant/regular Physique/Appearance: 5'5", 173 lbs. No hair, forehead and above is covered with bandages to hide his bald head. A missing right eye, one decent left eye with a black pupil and white sclera. Built with that of an athlete's body, mainly a martial artist's. A large "X" bandage in the middle of his chest to hide bullet wounds and scars, covers half of his torso with bandages along with most of his arms and feet. Wears baggy maroon pants and a red cloth belt. Current Whereabouts: Commonwealth, working as a full-time contestant at the Combat Zone. He has decided to call it his home and is rarely seen anywhere else. Family: * Mother & Father: Unknown (Deceased) S.P.E.C.I.A.L Stats/ Notable Perks Strength: 10 / Iron Fist, Rooted Perception: 4''' Endurance: '''4 Charisma: 5 / '''Cap Collector Intelligence: '''2 Agility: 9''' / Moving Target, Action Boy Luck: '''4 Backstory PreWar Life: Originally from the bustling ocean city of Busan, South Korea, Ho-Jun's life was always planned for him from start to finish. At a young age his parents signed him up for many educational classes in hopes that their son would become a successful lawyer or politician. To their dismay, young Ho-Jun had no interests in academia and received poor scores consistently; he also didn't have the heart to be rude to others and his debate skills were incredibly lacking. His interests lied in that of the superhero action shows he watched on tv and after he begged his parents countless times again and again, they finally allowed him to take up Tae Kwon Do. Ho-Jun excelled at martial arts, and it was the only thing he had looked forward to. He inevitably started to skip his academic classes and secretly took other martial arts from Judo, Aikido, Karate, and Kung- Fu. Often times he would show off to his friends and pretended to be like the masked heroes he saw on tv, and would fight off bullies and save those less fortunate. In doing so, he made a lot more enemies than he would have thought. Around the age of 15, Ho-Jun was rounded up and threatened by a local gang at his school but managed to take them all down. Despite stating that it was for self-defense, he was denied his graduation and he was expelled from school. Embarrassed and ashamed by their son, his mother and father made sure that he cut ties with all of his friends and that of the outside world; including the practice of martial arts. After being homeschooled for 3 years, Ho-Jun became very depressed and anti-social with little drive to do anything. Luckily he had studied for those 3 years and had managed to do somewhat decent in his academia. His parents surprised him by showing that they had mailed off his scores to a local law college and he had just been accepted, and that the first field trip required to attend was a trip to America! While his parents popped a bottle for him in celebration and called other family members to brag about their child, Ho-Jun hid in his room and wept. After a long cry, it was then and there Ho-Jun decided that he was tired of living this way,and that it was time for him to get out. He attended the trip to America and while the other students and teachers were busy, Ho-Jun ran off, and never looked back. Due to his inability to speak fluent English, Ho-Jun struggled to make a living and often times found himself sleeping in alleyways and stealing food. Around the age of 23, he finally caught a lucky break and managed to land a gig as a background character in a superhero movie. His martial arts talent and acrobatic skills were quickly noticed and he slowly went up the chain in playing more prominent action hero characters. The pay was poor, the hours were long, and he had received a lot of hate due to racial issues, but he was happy. That is, until the bombs dropped. PostWar Life: Ho-Jun was once again, alone. Everyone in his acting studio had burned to a crisp or died due to radiation poisoning but not him. He went back to doing what he knew best, scavenging and sort of just, wandering the streets in search of food and...something. After his transformation into a ghoul, he then realized that in a way...this wasn't all that bad....he looked like some ugly cartoon character from the shows he used to watch...no one was around to tell him what to do, he could be a....cool super hero! Someone who helped fight for justice! Excited, he then started to simply wander around the Commonwealth and helped anyone in need and fought off the occasional raiders and Gunners here and there. It reminded him of his childhood years when he fought off bullies. The only difference was that no one thanked him and ran off screaming or threw rocks at him even if he did a good deed. As usual, due to his desire to help others and fight "bad guys", Ho-Jun gained a lot of enemies. A lot of bounty hunters were sent towards his direction. He managed to take down everyone sent his way, but the two predominant hunters that he eventually encountered were the siblings Vomer and Marrow. He had heard of the two dangerous siblings before but never thought they would come after him. He was stalked by Vomer and inevitably shot straight in the chest multiple times with Vomer's silencer, rendering him unconscious and presumably, dead; thankfully, he wasn't. Marrow came out of her hiding spot and beat Ho-Jun's body a couple times to make sure he was dead and to claim the bounty for both her and Vomer. Ho-Jun surprised her and jumped up to strike a killing blow, attempting to shatter her ribs. To Ho-Jun's surprise, Vomer stepped in front of her and absorbed the blow himself, resulting in fractured ribs and a collapsed lung. Ho-Jun was shocked, and mildly horrified...the punch was not intended for him. His empathy kicked in, and he sat next to Vomer's body, and angrily asked Marrow if she was going to help her brother. She laughed and disagreed, and stated Ho-Jun was the target and if her brother was too weak to handle such a simple mission, he was expendable. Ho-Jun angrily fought back tears for Vomer, a stranger he had not even known. He picked up Vomer and slowly shuffled his way towards the nearest shop with Stimpacks available. Marrow slowly followed the two of them, dragging her bat and grinning menacingly. He managed to patch up Vomer and himself to the best of his abilities and confronted Marrow. He issued a deal, stating that if she were to call off the bounty, he could get even more money for her. She was amused and agreed, stating he was free to go for the time being. After a month or two, Ho-Jun finally went on to seek and destroy Marrow's employers and supplied her with everything he had found on them; he was finally free from her. As he left, he encountered Vomer, who quietly walked up to him and stared down at Ho-Jun. Ho-Jun stated that while he wasn't too happy that Vomer had shot at him, that he was sorry for hurting him. Heroes don't do that, and they certainly won't kill anyone. While Vomer didn't say anything, he reached into his pocket and handed Ho-Jun a dirty old pamphlet. Ho-Jun glanced at the pamphlet with striking red letters that read, "THE COMBAT ZONE". Notes * His title, "The Flesh" was a villain name he and his childhood friend had thought of when he used to pretend fight at school. While he wants to assume the role of a hero, he's realized he's no hero. Not yet at least; the name gives him motivation to be a better person! * Flesh's winning streak was an impressive 99 consecutive wins in the Combat Zone. He inevitably lost when he first met his boyfriend, Juno. Juno was the first person to cheer for him in the crowd. This caused Flesh to stop during his fight and tear up in happiness which resulted in his beatdown and loss. He doesn't regret it though, and meeting Juno has helped him to become a happier and kind individual. Flesh is trying to surpass his old record and get to 100 wins all over again. He has currently reached 62 and still going strong. * Vomer and Marrow visit Flesh quite often, and are usually there to bet on his wins. They can sometimes be seen sneaking around the backstage and bar. * Flesh loves children, they remind him of him and his friends at a young age. * He loves sweets, particularly Fancy Lads Snack Cakes. * He highly disapproves the usage of chems. * He speaks both Korean and English. He is concerned that he is slowly forgetting how to speak in Korean though...He often times mixes up the two and can be heard speaking both at the same time. Gallery the flesh.png|Flesh Aloneflesh.png|Flesh (First Concept) fancylads.png|Champion! Category:Ghoul oc